l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mara
Mara was a naga of the Greensnake Bloodline who married a human, Mirumoto Daini, and helped the Naga aid Rokugan during the Clan War and on the Second Day of Thunder. Heritage Mara was one of the few Naga who knew her parentage. Where most Naga would not know anything, she remembered the day of the first breath and the defiantly proud echo in Dashmar’s eyes when she crawled from the shards of shell. The fact that Dashmar was her father was known to her, but kept a highly guarded secret only known to the two of them. Way of the Naga, p. 90 Training Mara learned the skills of a warrior from the Asp but remained dedicated to her Greensnake lineage. She also learned the way of the diplomat and served as the emissary and advisor to Shahadet, the Vedic of Iyotisha, and the Ashlim. Great Sleep She was in Vyakarana when the Great Sleep was cast and which was why she did not die with the rest of her young clutch of Ashamana due to the incursions of humans and other foul creatures in the Greensnake city of Nirukti. Awakening Distrust of the Cobra Mara had little trust for those of the Cobra Bloodline. She suspected they had been aware of the Great Sleep's effect on Nirukti, and felt their intentions and spells were not for the "good of the Akasha". Feminism Mara did not believe that the way Naga females acted was in the best interests of their future. She believed the future of Naga women were like those of the samurai-ko of the Unicorn Clan. She took inspiration from the tales of Ashgara, daughter of Qatol, and felt her ability to have legs could aid her in running and riding. She chose her name "Mara", a name of a simple ambassador, and devoted her life to her people. Outside World The Dashmar wished his daughter to remain safe with the Constrictors, and assigned her to duties that would keep her busy deep in the Shinomen and away from the wars of Rokugan. Initially even great warlord Shahadet had forbidden her from entering Rokugan. Mara (Shadowlands flavor) She remained at home instead of following Mirumoto Daini and the naga army, as she desired. Clan Letter to the Naga #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Mara reassigned her duties to her handmaidens and began to follow Shazaar and her scouts around, and learned the tongue of samurai. Human Ambassador In 1126 Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 19 during the Clan War Mara met the human named Mirumoto Daini, who had entered the forest seeking new allies. He was brought to the Shahadet, to present plans for a Naga alliance with Toturi's Army. Time of the Void, p. 33 Dashmar Mistake The biggest mistake Dashmar ever made was choosing his daughter as the ambassador to the Daini. He intended the Daini to be a challenge for his daughter, but Mara was given exactly what she secretly wanted; access to first hand knowledge of Rokugan. Her father wished only to obtain deals and treaties from the humans, but Mara sought a more permanent alliance. She spent all her time with Daini, teaching him the ways and the language of her people. In return he taught her of the Empire, and even how to ride a horse. She knew that the skills and knowledge she was gathering would eventually be absorbed into the Akashic pool. Way of the Naga, pp. 90-91 View on the Nezumi Mara told Daini the nezumi was a race preyed by the Naga for food supply, their primary source of meat for generations. During the Great Sleep the creatures had built and lost a civilization. Mara did not understand why the Naga still hunted the ratling, an intelligent race, after the awakening. Way of the Ratling, p. 13 War against Shadow In 1133 Mara was part of the Naga who marched toward Volturnum. In the days spent in the Shadowlands the naga began to have strange dreams, about lines scrawled across white sand. The Cobra recorded the dreams and showed to Mara, who identified it as a map. The Race to Volturnum: Naga Falling in Love? Mara slowly had seen Daini falling in love with her, as she had intended from the beginning. Slowly she felt something in return, but was certain the Akasha would prevent her falling in love. Still, some of her fondest memories are of Daini's smiling face as the two exchanged stories. Way of the Naga, p. 91 Marriage and Son Mara and Daini were eventually married, and had a son together; Mirumoto Mareshi. Legacy of the Naga, Part 1, by Edward Bolme Staying Awake In 1134 during the planning for the next Great Sleep, Mara was one of the Naga who remained behind, awake. The Qatol had chosen the Mara and a handful of other Naga to remain behind, staying awake while the others slept. These Naga would watch over the Shinomen Forest during the years after a ritual spell was completed but before the skein had ripened fully. The Mara and the Daini remained at Otosan Uchi, for only at that distance could the Mara not be overwhelmed by the magic being worked upon the soul of her people. The court's best shugenja shielded their infant son. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Legacy of the Naga Mara was a part of the Naga delegation who travelled to Otosan Uchi in an attempt to give a gift, a great pearl to the Emperor Toturi I, the Legacy of the Naga. They were inadvertantly turned away by Miya Arugo. Legacy of the Naga, Part 2, by Edward Bolme Guarding the Temples Mara stood slept to keep the temples of his race guarded. Mara’s Farewell (Spirit Wars flavor) Shinomen Burns In 1170 the Shinomen was set to fire by the Spider Clan, to hide their retreat from the Shogun's attack. Mara noticed it and screamed. Through the connection with the Akasha, his son Mareshi was awaken and knew it. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Death Mara lived in the Naga Embassy in the Imperial City at Toshi Ranbo during the reign of Iweko I. In 1198 an explosion burned it down, and Mara was presumed dead. She had been kidnapped instead, and appeared alongisde her son Mareshi, and the reincarnated Jerish, Hida Fubatsu, in a Pearl Bed deep beneath the seas. She was slain by the Dark Naga. The Shrine to Mara was built to honor her, and it was visited by her grandson Mirumoto Shikei. Scenes from the Empire, Part 30, by Robert Denton, & Yoon Ha Lee See also * Mara/Meta * Mara/CW Meta External Links * Mara (Shadowlands) * Mara Exp (Fire & Shadow) Category:Naga